Springtrap VS Flame
Springtrap VS Flame 'is a What If Death Battle?. Description ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3 VS SuperNathan10002! What if Flame the Hedgehog met Springtrap? Interlude Wiz: It's really new that this is our last fight for Flame & FNAF fight in this fight, but this is the newsest thing we done. 'Boomstick: ' '''Like Springtrap or Golden Bonnie, the purple man Wiz: And Flame the Hedgehog, The world's Fastest Hedgehog Alive. In this fight there wouldn't be Super Flame for Flame. B'oomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Springtrap (Cues Bad Ending Song) Wiz: In a restaurant, works someone. This person kills 5 children. But one revenge and the purple man enter in an animatronic. Boomstick: Golden Bonnie. And he died. Wiz: And the souls are free, Boomstick: He can manipulate machine vision, sound and ventilation. Wiz: And he can run like a human and teleports. And if Mike can four, Jeremy eleven, you can only with one. Springtrap. Boomstick: He can break metal animatronic for a human, and more. Wiz: He's the smartest of the animatronics because isn't a machine or a child. And he can use phantom like Foxy, Freddy, Chica, Ballon Boy and Puppet. Boomstick; To worse the computer. Springtrap FNAF3's jumpscare Flame the Hedgehog Wiz: Over 100 years ago, In Mobius, the legendary mobians warrior like sonic, tails and knuckles. But before they became like that, there's one mobians warrior was born before Sonic. It's named is "Flame the Hedgehog"... Boomstick: A red hedgehog with the same shoes as Sonic have, can run at the speed of light and break the sound barrier near seconds. (cue* Sonic The Hedgehog Music - His World) Wiz: But yes, while his top speed is known to run at the speed of light, which is equel to 670,616,629 mph, he got his average speed of 761 MPH... Boomstick: Wow! He is really fast then I thought, but can he run through time travel? Wiz: Oh hell yeah, he went so fast he can able to time travel by using his speed, but when he time travel... his top speed is actually known to run as fast as Sonic Maxuimum Speed. Boomstick: Um... Okay, with the abilitie of Speed and that's not all for his power, he can rowl up into a ball and turn into the spin attack. Wiz: The homing attack used the ability to launch into its foe like a rocket. Boomstick: And thanks with the spin dash, It reach it's top speed of anything and this guy... has the burning spin dash. That will turn anyone in fire if he went through it, the chaos control and he can boost faster then he ran before... That guy is one of my favorite OCs I even heard before... Just maybe it will, if he had a weapon. Wiz: Actually boomstick, he does have a weapon to fight his foe... like the two katanas, his favorite weapon he used, the M-19... Boomstick: And two machine guns, a Shotgun and his first hunter skill called the "Sniper rifle" Now that guy is one of my favorite OCs that I ever heard before. Wiz: When the world in Indanger, he will save us all. Flame: Flame's the name, Speed is my game. 'Fight' Flame was walking in the hallway, he saw Springtrap walking too. (Cues FNAF3's Trailer Theme Song) FIGHT! Springtrap try to attack him but flame dodges it, Springtrap use Phantom Freddy but Flame dodge it again with his homing attack to hit Phantom Freddy. Flame: Is that all you got? Flame punches at Springtrap and kick him. Springtrap screamer Springtrap invoce Phantom Puppet and run. Springtrap enter in the offices and close the doors, but Flame teleports inside. Flame: Okay time to end this! Springtrap invoce Phantom Foxy, Foxy scratch Flame, Flame held Foxy and throw Phantom Foy. Phantom Foxy is trying to stand up, Springtrap invoce Phantom Ballon Boy and help Foxy. Phantom Ballon Boy attacks Flame but Flame defect's him with a spin dash, Foxy try to hit him but flame punch Phantom Foxy head. But Springtrap is trying to find a way but until Flame spin dash with a burring spin dash through his chest. Springtrap: Noooo! The burring spin dash dashes through Springtrap chest and he diet. KO! Results Boomstick: Well, that was a short battle. Wiz: True, but most of the SN10002 fans are saying that 'Flame is overpowered', no! not true. Boomstick: And the purple guy stare at flame for the first time!. Wiz: Since Springtrap died, Flame wins. Boomstick: Look's like Springtrap just got spin-dash! Wiz: The Winner is Flame the Hedgehog. Boomstick: Again! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles